Venganza
by Irene Johnmystradelock
Summary: Tras otra cita desastrosa gracias al malicioso detective consultor, John decide que va siendo hora de tomar represalias... Un misterioso John, un confuso Sherlock y un plan que se complica por momentos...
1. Acción y reacción

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Sherlock pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. No gano nada con esto, pero como Moffat y Gatiss se han empeñado en darme esperanzas y luego arrebatármelas de un plumazo, tengo que desahogarme. ¡Eso no se hace!

**Notas de autora: **Se que tengo pendiente el fic _Through my veins_. No lo he olvidado, pero necesito inspiración. Esta historia es una idea loca que me surgió en el examen de química. No pregunten… Si les gusta, agradecería que dejaran un review. Me animan mucho :3 Y si no, una crítica constructiva no me vendría mal. Por supuesto, se lo dedico a mi Jaaawn. Ella ya sabe. Sin más dilación os dejo con el capítulo.

**Capítulo uno:** Acción y reacción.

-¡Y no me llames!

Fue lo último que se oyó antes oír un rápido taconeo escaleras abajo, sentenciado por un gran portazo que sumió el apartamento en un absoluto silencio.

John se quedó mirando a las escaleras, con los ojos cerrados contando hasta mil, mientras el causante de aquel alboroto le miraba sonriendo burlonamente, tumbado en el sofá, esperando a que su blogger explotara. Claro que este no le iba a dar esa satisfacción:

-Buenas noches.- dijo encaminándose escaleras arriba.

La sonrisa de Sherlock desapareció de su rostro como si John le hubiera dado un bofetón, para lo que no le faltaban motivos. Su compañero de piso jamás había reaccionado así antes; normalmente, le gritaba y gritaba hasta cansarse y luego se iba a dar un paseo para calmarse. Al volver, siempre actuaban como si nada hubiera sucedido.

El detective empezó a inquietarse en el sofá debido al comportamiento de John. _¿Por qué no se me ha enfadado? ¿Por qué no me ha gritado? ¿Por qué ha reaccionado así? ¿Acaso ha decidido, al ver que sus regañinas no surgen efecto en mí, no molestarse en gritarme? ¿En dejarlo estar? No, John es un ser emocional que necesita descargar furia contra algo o alguien, normalmente, el alcohol y yo mismo. No es una persona que se reprima…_

Su hilo de pensamientos lo llevó a sentir la necesidad de descubrir lo que le sucedía a John y se encaminó escaleras arriba. Sin embargo, a medio camino, se acordó de las veces en las que John se cabreaba pues invadía la intimidad de su dormitorio. Sherlock decidió que, teniendo a John en ese estado, era preferible no molestarlo. Se volvió al sofá e intentó entrar en su Palacio Mental, pero el remolino de ideas se lo impidieron. Cogió el revólver de John y se dispuso a disparar a la pared, mas no lo hizo. Recordaba todas las ocasiones en las que su la cara de su amigo se volvía roja de la ira que le provocaba que disparara a la pared. Resopló. Cogió su violín y se lo acomodó entre el hombro y su barbilla, alzó el arco y… se paró. _No. Esto también molesta a John… Solo queda una cosa que pueda hacer sin alterarlo… _Se encaminó grácilmente a la cocina, dispuesto a hacer algún que otro experimento cuando la realidad cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre él. _No. No no no no no. Con tanta planificación para arruinar la cita de John, se me ha olvidado pasarme por la morgue a por el material para mis experimentos… _

Se volvió al sofá pisando fuerte y se tiró en el, quedándose tumbado cabeza abajo, como un niño al que sus padres le habían obligado a irse a su cama y estaba al borde de una rabieta. _Aburrido. ¡Aburrido! ¡ABURRIDO! ¡Todo es aburrido! ¡No puedo tocar el violín, ni disparar a la pared, ni gritar que estoy aburrido, ni espantar a las novias de John, ni colarse en su cuarto…! ¡Todo lo que hago le molesta! _Abrió mucho los ojos. _Todo lo que hago le molesta… _Se dio lentamente la vuelta, mirando al techo, como si mediante él, pudiera ver a John en su cuarto, asegurándose que seguía ahí.

_Todo lo que hago le molesta…_

Era el único pensamiento que resonaba en su cabeza. _Entonces… ¿Por qué sigue viviendo aquí? Desde el caso del Loto Negro tiene suficiente dinero como para mudarse… ¿Por qué no se ha hartado- O quizás… No. No no no. ¿Se ha hartado ya? ¿Por eso ha reaccionado así? No… John no puede irse… así sin más… ¿O sí? Todo el mundo se acaba yendo… ¿Pero John también? Es tan fácil… tan rápido… tan irreversible… ¿Qué sería de mí sin John? Antes de él, vivía perfectamente solo… Pero ahora… ahora que tengo un amigo… que tengo a John… si se va… ¿Podría seguir como si nada?_

Mientras esas ideas resonaban en la cabeza del detective, John se encontraba tumbado en la cama mirando al techo, acariciándose la mejilla que empezaba a hincharse. _ Mañana estará morada… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Yo no merezco esto! Serví en la guerra de Afganistán, salvé vidas, soy un buen médico, ayudo a la gente siempre que puedo, trato bien a las mujeres, ayudo a un detective loco con el que comparto piso desde después de 24 horas de conocerle… el causante de mis fracasos amorosos. ¿Qué he hecho para merecerme esto? Soporto su maldito violín aullando lastimeramente a las tres de la mañana; sus restos de cadáveres en la nevera, microondas…; que invada mi espacio personal, que me trate como si fuese retrasado mental, que se olvide de mí en los casos porque mi estatura es bastante inferior a la suya, al igual que mis piernas, impidiéndome mantener su ritmo corriendo; que se meta en mi ordenador; que me trate como a su criado… Yo solo pido un rato para estar con alguna mujer y conseguir una relación más duradera que aquellas que estoy teniendo, y que no acabe con bofetada-y-portazo. !Pero no¡ El maldito sociópata-asperger-aburrido tenía que intentar entretenerse arruinando su cita por… ya he perdido la cuenta…_

Se dio la vuelta en la cama, acurrucándose bajo las cálidas mantas… _Dios, tiene que haber una mujer que soporte a Sherlock... ¿Molly? No… No es mi tipo… Además, a ella le gusta Sherlock… Igual ese es el problema… Las mujeres que lo soportan se acaban enamorando de él… Como Irene o Molly… Debe ser alguien que se enfrente a él, que no le deje salir con la suya y que sus comentarios no la dañen… ¿Sarah? No… No acaba de funcionar… sin comentar que es mi jefa y que si nuestra relación acabase mal mi puesto de trabajo se vería en peligro… ¿Quién más puede- _Abrió los ojos. _Oh sí, aunque solo sea para ver la cara de Sherlock al verme con ELLA… No puedo esperar… Mañana… mañana empezará la venganza…_


	2. John Dos punto cero

**Notas de autora: **Que conste que AMO los jerséis de Jawn. Es como un osito :3 Solo estoy intentando pensar como Sherlawk. No hace falta decir que se lo dedico a C.A.H.

**Capítulo dos:** John 2.0

_El crujido de la cama. El chirrido de las puertas del armario. John trotando escaleras abajo. El sonido del agua del grifo golpeando la cerámica de la bañera. John saliendo del cuarto de baño… Ruido… ¡MUCHO RUIDO!_

-¡Buenos días, Sherlock!

¿_Qué me he perdido…? ¿Qué ha pasado con el John de ayer? Un segundo… ¿Qué es ese olor? Perfume… el perfume que usa John cuando intenta intimar con una fémina… _Se recostó lentamente. La cabeza le estaba matando. _El muy malnacido me ha tenido toda la noche en vela y él tan campante… ¿¡Qué demonios-_ Sherlock miraba a John horrorizado. El mayor vestía una camisa azul, que hacía juego con sus ojos, metido por dentro de un ajustado pantalón negro, del mismo color que el chaleco ajustado que llevaba. Calzaba unos brillantes zapatos negros de charol y se estaba ajustando un elegante reloj negro a la muñeca derecha. _¿Desde cuándo usa John reloj? ¿Qué hace así vestido? Parece un modelo bajito. Se nota que ha perdido peso últimamente. Ese chaleco marca su estrecha cintura y su torso definido. Y los pantalones pitillos le sientan muy bien, resaltan sus delgadas y tonificadas piernas y su bonito- ¿¡En qué estoy pensando!? Céntrate Sherlock. ¿Ha estado ligando esta noche? Nah, John es muy romántico para utilizar el móvil o una página de citas online… pero… ¿entonces?_

-¿Té?- preguntó John.

Sherlock asintió y John se dio la vuelta empezando a llenar la tetera de agua, mientras tatareaba la canción _Voy a pasármelo bien_ de los hombre G. Sherlock se levantó gruñendo y se acercó cual zombi hasta la mesa a lado de la ventana, donde solían desayunar. Se dejó caer en la silla y se desplomo en la mesa.

John se acercó, dejó un platito con una taza de té y una cuchara en la mesa y se sentó en la silla frente a él.

-Parece ser que no has dormido muy bien.- dijo sonriendo.

_Ja… ja… ja… quién ríe el último ríe mejor, mi querido Watson._

-He estado planeando la próxima estrategia para espantar a los intentos fallidos de seres humanos a las que llamas _novias._-Se arrepintió de haber dicho eso nada más que las palabras salieron de su boca.

Sin embargo, los ojos de John brillaron de una forma a la que Sherlock no le gustó en absoluto.

-Haber cómo lo logras esta vez- dijo sonriendo inocentemente.

Sherlock alzó una ceja. _¿Esta vez? ¿Eso significa que ya tiene pareja? ¿O la tendrá pronto? Vaya con John… no pierde tiempo en nada… Y… ¿Qué significaba eso de Haber cómo lo logras esta vez. ¿En qué se diferenciaba de las otras veces?_ Sherlock empezó a beber el té mientras observaba a John. _¿Qué atrae a tantas féminas? ¿Su cuerpo? Tiene un buen físico, más que ha perdido peso… pero hay personas más altas… ¿Su voz? Tiene una voz muy agradable… ¿Su olor? El perfume que usaba era bastante aturdidor y embriagante… ¿Su cara? ¿Esos ojos inocentes? ¿Esas orejas y nariz graciosas? ¿Sus labios rosas y finos y suaves… _John dio sorbo al té y se relamió los labios. Sherlock se quedó mirando la lengua de John lamer sus labios y se atragantó.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó John confuso.

Sherlock asintió entre toses. _¿Qué te pasa Sherlock? Será la falta de sueño… _Volvió a mirar a John. _Nah… ¿Su forma de ser? Tampoco. No es nada de eso. Es algo más… Tiene algo… No sé muy bien el qué… _Su teléfono cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Caso?

-Caso.

-¿Más de siete?

-See… Bueno… siete raspado.

John sonrió de lado y se fue a lavarse los dientes, mientras Sherlock le miraba inquisitivamente… _John ha aprendido a cómo ocultarme cosas… mala costumbre… no me gusta… _Resopló y se fue a vestir.

Al bajar se encontró con un John que vestía un abrigo muy parecido al suyo, pero que le llegaba por la cintura y lo llevaba abierto. El cuello formaba un tres puntiagudo en los dos lados, invertido en la derecha. Era como un doble cuello y no lo llevaba subido como Sherlock. Tenía grandes botones negros a cada lado que llevaba desabrochados. Se había peinado un poco de lado el poco flequillo que se había dejado crecer, dándole un aspecto un poco despeinado pero muy elegante. También se había afeitado… Sherlock sintió el impulso de acariciarle las mejillas; parecían muy suaves… _Si tanto sabe de estilismo… ¿¡Por qué demonios va siempre con esos horrendos jerséis!?_

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntando John bajando por las escaleras. Más bien había sido una afirmación.

-Parece que tienes prisa.-comentó Sherlock siguiéndole lentamente.

John ya había cruzado el umbral hacia la calle y levantado la mano pidiendo un taxi. Sherlock llegó a su lado mientras un taxi aparcaba frente a ellos.

-¿Yo? No ¿Por qué iba a tener yo prisa por ir a la escena de un crimen?- Dijo metiéndose en el auto intentando ocultar su sonrisa. _Paciencia Sherlock, pronto lo descubrirás._

Sherlock alzó una ceja y entró en el taxi. _No lo sé, pero tengo la corazonada de que pronto lo descubriré._


	3. Esto es la guerra

**Notas de autora:** Me he divertido mucho pensando cómo Sherlock hahaha, me encanta molestar a Greg… ¡Vuestros reviews me han animado un montón! El próximo capítulo lo publicaré el fin de semana que viene, quizás el viernes… Espero que os guste este capítulo que está dedicado a mi Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. ¡Nunca pierdas tu muchedad!

**Capítulo tres:** Esto es la guerra.

La escena de crimen consistía en un lúgubre y húmedo sótano insonorizado con multitud de artilugios de tortura. El cadáver de una joven, despojado de cualquier tipo de vestimenta, se encontraba atado a una mesa de metal con correas. Las rodillas estaban flexionadas, dejando sus pantorrillas bajo su cuerpo, al igual que sus brazos. Presentaba diversas laceraciones y tenía una vía intravenosa clavada en su antebrazo, que seguía goteando sangre.

-Esto… Sherlock. ¿No preferirías observar el cadáver?- preguntó un confuso Greg viendo como el detective únicamente observaba el suelo.

- Irrelevante.- al ver que el detective inspector le dedicaba una mirada de incredulidad, bufó y cogió aire.- Mujer. Rubia. Metro sesenta y cincuenta, no cuarenta y ocho kilos. En torno a los 16 años. Atlética. Hija menor de una familia acomodada. Torturada hasta la muerte. Primero la ataron a la camilla con los brazos y piernas debajo de ella y fueron aplicando presión poco a poco con las correas hasta que llegaron a su tope. Después, la hirieron con un cuchillo. Y por último, la vía intravenosa, que la fue desangrando lentamente. También presenta quemaduras de cigarro y marcas de látigo y fusta, producidas en el proceso de tensar los amarres. ¿Cómo sabes que fueron durante el proceso y no antes o después? ¿Por qué crees que las laceraciones son posteriores a todo lo demás?- se preguntó con voz estridente- Bien. El asesino, sí, un único hombre, es evidente por la fuerza empleada en las heridas y el único par de guantes de la sala, de hechura masculina; es un erudito de los rituales de tortura, pues sabe que cuanto más tensa esté una piel al ser golpeada, mayor será el dolor. También podemos observar que las quemaduras y las heridas producidas por el látigo y fusta están desgarradas, ya que al tensarse las correas sobre la joven, tensaron la piel y aprisionaron el cuerpo contra la camilla aplastando y expandiendo la masa muscular, estirando así las heridas y desgarrándolas. Sé que se produjeron después de empezar a tensar los amarres, de lo contrario, los desgarramientos serían mayores. En cuanto a los cortes con cuchillo, son incisiones limpias, por lo cual deducimos que se efectuaron cuando la piel estaba totalmente tensa.-cogió aire recuperándose del discurso.- El cuerpo nos cuenta el cómo; sin embargo, mi querido inspector, el suelo nos cuenta todo lo demás.

Greg rodó lo ojos, mientras el detective consultor extraía una lupa del bolsillo de abrigo, con un floreo y se agachaba dispuesto a observar la estancia.

-Primero, los patrones de polvo nos muestran que aquí estuvo apoyado un trípode; sin embargo, no estuvo estático. Por las marcas de polvo, lo movía cada 12 horas. ¿Por qué, Lestrade?

-Era un secuestro seguido con cámara para incitar a los receptores a pagar el rescate- dijo orgullosamente. _Yo también se deducir, Sherlock. Por algo soy detective inspector en New Scotland Yard._

-¡Incorrecto! Usa tu cabeza; las neuronas se acaban pudriendo. ¿Sabes? ¡Qué vas a saber!- la sonrisa de Greg se tornó en un rictus de molestia. _Era demasiado sencillo._- Veo que seguís prefiriendo leer las banales críticas de John a mi persona a echarle un vistazo a mi página web. Si os hubierais molestado en leer el artículo que dedico a los diferentes tipos de cenizas, hubierais descubierto que los restos de los cigarros empleados para torturar a la víctima son de la marca de tabaco _Treasurer Slims Black _de la compañía _Chancellor Tobacco_, los cigarrillos más exclusivos y caros del mundo, dado que cada paquete de la serie más baja, la _Trasurer White_, cuesta, aproximadamente 19 libras. Cada lote está dotado por 20 unidades de 97 milímetros envueltos en finas bandas de oro, empaquetados, manualmente, en cajas esterilizadas de aluminio y la mezcla de tabaco, el más fino de Virginia, no presenta adictivos. Por supuesto, dando el coste de la producción, no se encuentra en las maquinas dispensadoras y ha de ser encargado. Dado que la sede se encuentra aquí, en el Reino Unido, el transporte y la poca demanda, el precio sería superior a las 35 libras. Si observamos la cantidad de cenizas presentes en el suelo, podemos calcular que se han consumido 14 cigarrillos.-sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y empezó a teclear furiosamente- El asesino en cuestión, es un hombre acaudalado mayor de 30 años que no fuma por la dependencia que le pudieran crear las sustancias adictivas antes descartadas; por el contrario, es un sibarita que disfruta con el sabor puro del tabaco. ¡Eso sí que es clase! ¿Cómo sabes que es un hombre bien y no se trata de un simple vicio?-preguntó imitando la voz de Greg burlescamente- Sé lo que piensas. Es tan fácil seguir tus pensamient-

-¡SHERLOCK!-se impacientó el aludido.

-Esta casa lleva abandonada 20 años y no ha habido señales de vida… hasta hace tres semanas.- sonrió mirando a la pantalla de su teléfono y lo giró para que lo viera Lestrade; en ella se mostraba una entrada de un blog- Un buen día, la señora Wilson, residente de este pacífico y tranquilo vecindario… ¡Aburrido!... se asomó a la ventana a primera hora de la mañana, para meter sus narices en vidas ajenas, evidentemente, y vio que un gran camión se encontraba aparcado delante de esta casa, impidiendo la vista a la entrada al establecimiento. Al de media hora, el camión arrancó, desapareció en el horizonte y no lo volvió a ver jamás. ¡Me encantan los finales felices! Ahora, bien… ¿Por qué? No. No, respondas. –dijo haciendo un aspaviento con la mano mirando al techo de la sala, mientras devolvía su móvil al bolsillo derecho de su abrigo, ya que Greg había hecho el amago de empezar a hablar, abriendo la boca.- Ya lo has intentado antes y has hecho el ridículo. Es obvio que insonorizaron el sótano, y dadas las dimensiones del cual, la suma total del precio debió de ser considerablemente elevada. Teniendo en cuenta que se trata de un asesino en serie, sabemos que repetirá este ritual varias veces, para lo que es imprescindible que se trate de un hombre acaudalado.-al percibir la mirada de incomprensión del inspector, bufó y aclaró- es evidente que se trata de un asesino en serie; no buscaba el dinero del rescate, sino información. Trató de conseguirla torturando a una persona de interés para el conocedor de tal información; sin embargo, parece ser que no cedió y por eso acabó la joven muerta. Lo que significa, que volverá a atacar. ¡Es navidad en noviembre! -Sonrió satisfecho.- Ahora, si no te importa, averigua quién es la víctima y entrevista a los hombres londinenses, mayores de 30 años que consuman _Treasurer Slims Black_. Así tendremos algo con lo que empezar.- se subió el cuello de su abrigo altaneramente y se dio la vuelta.- Llámame cuando tengas algo, John y yo tenemos que inv- _¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HACE JOHN CON ELLA!?_

Su blogger, que había estado ignorando al detective, tenía las piernas cruzadas, la mano izquierda en la cintura y el otro brazo derecho estirado con la palma apoyada en la pared que había estado detrás de Sherlock. _Ha adoptado su actitud de cortejo, pero… ¿Qué hace empleándola con ELLA?_ Al lado izquierdo de John, recostada en la pared, se encontraba Sally Donovan, llevándose el pelo detrás de la oreja coquetamente. _¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ? Espera, están… ¿Riendo? ¿POR QUÉ SE MIRAN A LOS OJOS? ¿¡QUÉ NARICES PRETENDE JOHN!?_

-¡Donovan, a trabajar!- se oyó vociferar a Lestrade.

Sally le puso una mano en el pecho a John, sobre su corazón y le dijo algo sonriendo coquetamente. _¡LARGATE! ¿¡NO VES QUE LO ESTAS INCOMOD- _John, había puesto su mano sobre la mano de la sargento y asintió. _¿John?¿Qué… Qué- _ El doctor se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla. _No… no no no no no. _

Sally acudió a la llamada de Greg sonriendo risueñamente mientras Sherlock la fulminaba con la mirada. _Esto no acaba aquí, Sargento Sally Donovan. Quizá haya ganado una batalla pero esto es la guerra._

-¿Nos vamos?- la aterciopelada voz de John lo sacó de su melodramatismo.

-Eh… Esto… Sí, claro.- su amigo le observaba sonriendo ampliamente. _Así que era eso, John. Esta es tu gran venganza. Para esto tanta preparación. Para flirtear con Sally. Bravo, muy inteligente. La única mujer a la que crees que no puedo ahuyentar. Bien jugado, pero has olvidado algo muy importante… Que te enfrentas a Sherlock Holmes. Esto no acaba aquí._


	4. Cena sin vela

**Notas de autora:** He sufrido escribiendo este capítulo; ha sido muy duro. Espero no tener que escribir nada parecido en un periodo de tiempo muy largo… Vuestros reviews nunca dejan de animarme, así que agradecería que dejarais alguno ya sea de crítica como de felicitación Este capítulo está dedicado a C.A.H. ¡Pasen y lean!

**Capítulo cuatro:** Cena sin vela.

El ambiente en el taxi regreso a casa fue tranquilo.

Aparentemente.

Sherlock miraba por su ventana al exterior sin ver nada. _No, John. No te voy a dar la satisfacción de oírme hablar sobre esto. Los dos sabemos que lo haces únicamente para incordiarme. No voy a hacer nada por evitarlo; tú solo te vas a acabar cansando de ella, si es que antes no te es infiel._

Entretanto, John miraba por la otra ventana sonriendo ampliamente. _Sé que te estás consumiendo en la rabia. Es cuestión de tiempo que te rindas y empieces a hablar sobre esto. Porque eres Sherlock Holmes, aquel que no puede mantener su boca cerrada ni cinco minutos. Es obvio que ahora mismo estás reprimiéndote para no hablar del tema. Pero no temas; tendrás tiempo de sobra para abrir tu bocaza. Esto no ha hecho más que empezar._

Cuando el taxi se estacionó frente al 221B de la calle Baker, el detective salió y se metió en la vivienda. John rodó los ojos y pagó al taxista. _¿Cuándo aprenderé a salir antes que él del taxi? Es más; creo que se sienta en ese lado para no brindarme ninguna opción de escabullirme. _Bufando, entró en la vivienda y subió las escaleras de dos en dos.

Sherlock se encontraba en la mesa de la cocina, observando por el microscopio algo que parecía ser cenizas de cigarrillo y polvo del suelo del sótano de antes. _Es una suerte que Greg no lo haya arrestado todavía por robar pruebas de la escena de algún crimen._ Se dirigió hacia la nevera y empezó a sacar ingredientes para hacer la comida. No se sentía ánimos para cocinar, así que optó por preparar una sencilla ensalada. No le preguntó a su compañero de piso si deseaba comer algo, pues de sobra sabía que le resultaba inconcebible alimentarse de algo que no fuese té mientras trabajaba en un caso, y si este implicaba asesinos en serie, aún menos.

Se sentó frente al televisor y empezó a buscar algo con lo que pasar el rato. Finalmente, encontró una serie sobre un sádico médico narcisista que le recordaba a cierto detective. Mientras veía la televisión, picoteaba de su plato sin mucho interés, ya que estaba totalmente ensimismado por en el capítulo.

En torno a las siete, John se encaminó a su cuarto para prepararse. Sherlock levantó la mirada de su microscopio y la dirigió hacia las escaleras, mientras una media sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. _No, John. No recibirás reacción alguna de mi parte. Que te lo pases bien con Sally. Veamos cuanto aguantas antes de volver a mi vera._

Pasados diez minutos, se oyeron los pasos de John bajando las escaleras.

-Me voy, Sherlock. ¿Necesitas algo?- Preguntó poniéndose su nuevo abrigo. Al no recibir respuesta alguna se encogió de hombros y trotó escaleras abajo. _No me esperes despierto._

Como era pronto todavía y hacía un día hermoso, decidió encaminarse a pie hacia la casa de Sally. Ya empezaba a oscurecer cuando llegó, sumido en sus pensamientos, y llamó a la puerta. Escasos segundos después, se oyó un rápido taconeo y la puerta se abrió, revelando a una mujer recatadamente maquillada, que llevaba un vestido esmeralda conjuntado con chaqueta vaquera y calzaba unos zapatos de tacón negros azabache, del mismo color del collar que adornaba por su escote.

-Woa… estás bellísima.-comentó John ofreciéndole su brazo. Sally hizo un ligero aspaviento con la mano.

-Calla, tonto.-contestó coquetamente tomando su brazo y el doctor se rió entre dientes.- ¿A dónde vamos?

-Había pensado en llevarte a cenar y luego dar un paseo por el parque.

-Es usted todo un romántico, doctor Watson.-apretando ligeramente el agarre entre ambos.

-Solo con las más bellas.- su acompañante se rió entre dientes y empezaron a caminar del brazo.

Pronto, llegaron a Angelo's y John sonrió de lado. _Cuando Sherlock se entere de que la he traído aquí... _Guió a Sally hasta la mesa junto a la ventana y pronto apareció el propietario del establecimiento.

-¡Hola, John!- voceó golpeándole la espalda- ¿No has venido con Sherlock? ¿Una pelea conyugal? ¡Oh, pero si vienes con una amiga! Ya lo sabes, todo lo de la carta es gratis para ti y tu bella compañera- dijo guiñándole el ojo a la chica. Les entregó la carta a cada uno-¿Qué van a cenar?

-Um… Yo pediré los raviolis a la boloñesa con queso parmesano.

-Una de raviolis para la señorita.

-Yo también pediré raviolis. ¿Y de beber, Sally?

-¿Vino?

-Vino.

-Oído cocina; dos de raviolis y vino de la casa. Ahora mismo.-cogió las cartas y desapareció tras las puertas de la cocina. Más tarde regresaría con el pedido, pero no traería ninguna vela. Sally levantó una ceja.

-¿Todo gratis?

-Es una larga historia.

-Tenemos toda la noche- dijo sonriéndole de lado.

Dos horas más tarde, se encontraban andando por un pequeño parque de los alrededores. Caminaban muy cerca sin llegar a tocarse y los dos sonreían bobamente.

-Hahaha ¿Y dices que te confundieron con Sherlock?

-Sí, fue absurdo. Haha

-¡Pero si no os parecéis en nada! El es frío y repelente.-dijo haciendo una mueca, mientras sostenía el abrigo de John sobre sus hombros-Pero tú… tú eres cálido, cercano…-se pararon frente a un estanque donde se reflejaba la silueta de la luna. Se miraron mutuamente.-… mono, agradable…- despacio se fueron acercando-…gracioso, interesante…- sus cabezas se encontraban a pocos centímetros cuando dos niños que jugaban al pilla-pilla se metieron entre sus piernas, separándolos. Confusos, miraron hacia abajo y pronto empezaron a reír.

-Ven, te llevaré a casa.-le dijo John ofreciéndole el brazo. Su acompañante sonrió y aceptó su brazo, mas entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y le sonrió coquetamente.

Pasearon de la mano hasta llegar a casa de Sally.

-Gracias por esta maravillosa velada, John.-el exmilitar sonrió. _Maravillosa para no haber habido vela._

-No hay de q- ella lo había callado con un casto beso en los labios.

-Te veo mañana si el friki se digna en aparecer por Scotland Yard. Buenas noches.-dijo mirándole seductoramente y entró en casa.

-Buenas mañana… Hasta noches.- John estaba azorado y no era capaz de decir nada con sentido. Tampoco importaba, hacía tiempo que la mujer había desaparecido tras el umbral de la puerta.

El reloj marcó las once mientras Sherlock daba vueltas por el salón. _¿Volverá John esta noche? ¿Será capaz de sacrificarse hasta tal punto para que aprenda la lección? Nah… Ningún humano podría sobrevivir a tal atrocidad… Solo Anderson, pero todos sabemos que él no es un humano. Es un espécimen inferior a la raza humana… como las ratas y las cucarachas, capaces de sobrevivir a explosiones nucleares. Seguramente la cita habrá acabado hace horas y anda dando vueltas por allí para enfurecerme. Ese pequeño bastardo- _El monólogo interior de Sherlock fue interrumpido por el sonido de unas llaves abrir la puerta principal, corrió al sofá y adoptó su postura de oración, mientras se oían los cadenciosos pasos de John subir las escaleras. Entró en la sala con una boba sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Buenas noches, Sherlock.

Sherlock no le contestó fingiendo estar en su Palacio Mental. Sin embargo, lejos de molestarse, el doctor subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto tatareando alegremente. _John cada vez actúa mejor, casi logra engañarme. Ha, ha. Por poco me hace creer que se está encariñando con Sally. Pttff. Por favor._ Mas se sentía extrañamente inquieto.

En el piso de arriba, tumbado en la cama, John se acariciaba los labios sonriendo risueñamente. _Puede que alargue un poco más de lo esperado mi venganza. Solo para asegurarme. _


	5. Ya no es un juego

**Notas de la autora:** No me maten, sé que he demorado mucho en escribir este capítulo pero mi inspiración cogió vacaciones adelantadas -.-' Espero actualizar pronto, pero no prometo nada… Soy un desastre haha. Este capítulo está dedicado a mi padre, quién cumple hoy años Y por supuesto, a C.A.H. Espero que les guste el capítulo y agradecería mucho que dejaran reviews con críticas constructivas.

* * *

**Capítulo cinco:** Ya no es un juego.

_Puede que alargue un poco más de lo esperado mi venganza. Solo para asegurarme. _

-¡Sherlock!

_Esto ya no es un juego… Actualmente, John no está con Donovan para darme una lección… La forma en que sus ojos brillan por ella… su estúpida sonrisa… _

-¡Sherlock!

_Pero los hechos están ahí. Prácticamente, viven juntos… solo regresa al piso cuando la sargento tiene turnos largos- John no se siente a gusto estando solo en casas ajenas-. _Sherlock sintió un puño oprimiéndole el estómago, recordando el estado en el que su amigo regresaba al apartamento... _Pelo revuelto, sonrisa de idiota, ropa descolocada, labios hinchados y rojos… No hay que ser un genio para saber el por qué._

-¡Sherlock! ¿¡ Por qué demonios están- se oyó decir al médico entrando en la cocina; sin embargo, se calló al ver a su amigo sentado frente al microscopio, con la vista perdida en algún punto de la pared del frente, con semblante indescifrable y ojos brillantes. Se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio.- ¿Sher-

-Tus sábanas están chamuscadas a raíz de un experimento.-mintió volviendo su vista al microscopio y fingiendo estar analizando algo, ya que ni siquiera había puesto una muestra.

-¿Huh? Umm… ¡A sí!- dijo saliendo del aturdimiento creado por el nivel frialdad inusual en el tono de su amigo- ¡Me importa una mierda que fuera un experimento! ¡Tú tienes tu propia cama para experimentar!- voceó sin ser consciente de el efecto de la idea implícita de sus palabras.

Sherlock apretó la mandíbula imperceptiblemente. _Como si la usaras mucho… Hace dos semanas que incendié tu cama… _

**Biip.**

John sacó su teléfono y desbloqueó la pantalla, mientras Sherlock le miraba disimuladamente. _Las arrugas de su frente desaparecen, la tensión de sus hombros se relaja, sus labios se curvan en esa sonrisa de tarado… _

_Tres._

_Dos._

_Uno._

_Y…_

-Me tengo que ir; he quedado con Sally.- dijo afablemente, olvidando por completo la discusión que tenía lugar hacía menos de un minuto- Si necesitas algo mándame un WhatsApp. Hasta luego.-se le oyó decir apresuradamente por el hueco de las escaleras, sentenciado por un portazo.

-Es decir, hasta dentro de otros tres días, con suerte.- musitó Sherlock, consultando su móvil. _18 minutos._

-18 minutos, Dupin.*****- le informó a la calavera que descansaba en la balda sobre la chimenea. Guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo y se dirigió a la entrada.- Si te fijas en los patrones de polvo del perchero, verás que ni tan siquiera se ha quitado la chaqueta…- Se dirigió a la sala, cogió el cráneo humano y lo acunó en sus brazos delicadamente.- Las arrugas de los asientos de la sala indican que sus intenciones no eran las de quedarse a conversar y tomar el té. Y por último…- dijo dirigiéndose a las escaleras.-… la mochila que portaba. Estará acabando de trasladar ciertas pertenencias...- entró en la habitación de John y abrió el armario.

Sintió su alma caerse a sus pies.

_Vacío… _

_Está vacío… _

En el mueble había una ridículamente escasa cantidad de ropa… Ropa que ya ni siquiera usaba el rubio…

Sherlock sintió su mente en blanco; caminó desorientado hasta la cama deshecha y se tumbó mirando al techo, abrazado a su calavera. Se acordaba de una situación parecida, dos semanas antes.

_**Al sentirse insoportablemente solo, había subido a la habitación del exmilitar y se había tumbado en su cama. La frialdad del lugar, mezclada con el aroma del doctor, creaba una horrible sensación de ausencia y soledad. Prendió un cigarro y empezó a propinarle profundas caladas mientras se iba quedando dormido. Lo siguiente que recordaba era correr al baño, llenar el cubo de la fregona con agua y verterlo sobre las sábanas de franela de su amigo, tratando de extinguir el fuego que había producido en ellas.**_

-¿Sabes?-susurró abandonando su tono inexpresivo por uno desolado, acariciando el frío cráneo de la calavera- No veía a John desde hace tres días. Hoy, ni tan siquiera me ha saludado, se ha encaminado directamente a su cuarto y para lo único que me ha dirigido la palabra ha sido para gritarme. Ya ni tan siquiera se molesta en decirme que coma o que duerma, no me esconde el tabaco, la última entrada en su blog es de hace sesenta y tres días…- se mordió el labio y bajó su voz a un tono apenas audible-… ya no se molesta en protegerme cuando su novia o Anderson me insultan…- se acurrucó bajo las mantas, tapándose la cara- … incluso le he pillado sonriendo…

Se encogió sobre sí mismo, abrazando a Dupin, y se metió en su palacio mental. _John…_

-John…

-¿Um?- dijo medio adormilado por las caricias de su novia.

-He estado pensando en…- se calló meditando las palabras que iba a emplear, mientras acariciaba la cabellera dorada del médico-… ¿Te gustaría mudarte a vivir conmigo?

El exmilitar abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a los de su pareja, acariciándole la mejilla con una mano.

-Prácticamente, ya vivimos juntos, pequeña.- le dijo en un tono suave, mientras subía su otra mano, que descansaba entrelazada con la de Sally sobre su propio pecho, hasta sus labios y besaba la de su novia.

-Sí… pero me haría mucha ilusión que lo hiciéramos oficial… - musitó desviando la mirada a la ventana.

John levantó la cabeza del regazo de la sargento y se sentó recostó en el sofá.

-Hey, ven aquí.- dijo dulcemente, rodeando su cintura con su brazo y atrayéndola hacia su pecho- No pasa nada. Me gusta la idea, solo es que me inquieta dejar a Sherlock solo.-_No estoy convencido de querer dejar de vivir con él… Tener de compañero de piso a alguien como Sherlock Holmes solo pasa una vez en la vida… Después de todo lo que he vivido con él en ese apartamento… No es tan fácil, soy su mejor amigo… sería como abandonarle. No, sería abandonarle._

-Pero si harías lo mismo que haces ahora. – Le dijo levantando una ceja.- Como mucho, visitas tu apartamento una vez por semana y hace dos que no duermes ahí.

John se quedó mirándole a los ojos un momento, reflexionando sobre esas palabras. Desvió lentamente la mirada hacia la pantalla de la televisión, donde continuaba la película _Beautiful Girls_******. Estuvo un rato en silencio acariciando el brazo de Sally, que dormitaba recostada en su pecho, viendo el film.

-Prometo que lo pensaré.- Susurró, recibiendo como respuesta un sutil asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su pareja.

John presionó un beso en sus rizos y observó el exterior pensativo mientras veía caer los copos de nieve afuera.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

***Dupin: **Chevalier Auguste Dupin es un detective creado por Edgar Allan Poe. Hizo su primera aparición fue en _Los crímenes de la calle Morgue_, asentó las bases para la creación de nuevos detectives ficticios, incluyendo a Sherlock Holmes, y estableció los elementos más comunes del género policial clásico. Me gusta mucho este personaje y, si tenéis la oportunidad, os recomendaría leeros el libro _Los crímenes de la calle Morgue_ porque presenta un estilo muy similar al de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle en sus libros sobre Sherlock Holmes, y además está narrado por el compañero de piso de Dupin, de quien, creo yo, se inspiró el personaje del Doctor John Watson.

****Beautiful Girls: **Es la película favorita de mi padre y es tradición familiar verla por estas fechas. Luego me paso las navidades cantando ''Sweet Caroline! Tan tan taaaaaan''


	6. Confesiones de amor

**Notas de autora:** Este es un capítulo compuesto, básicamente, por un monólogo interior de Sherlock… Lo he escrito escuchando las canciones _Whispers _de Dave Baxter y _De qué me sirve la vida_ de Camila. Espero que les llegue el sentimiento que trato de expresar mediante este capítulo… Realmente, agradecería de todo corazón que si no les gustara, e dejaran un review con alguna crítica constructiva… y en el caso de que les gustara, algún comentario me emocionaría mucho. Veo que el anterior no gustó mucho. Este fic está dedicado a C. A. H. ¡Qué les aproveche!

**Capítulo 6:** Confesiones de amor.

**Dzzzzz dzzzzz dzzzzz dzzzzz…**

Sherlock abrió un ojo, somnoliento, en la húmeda y lúgubre estancia del 221A de la calle Baker. En los últimos meses, se había encontrado a sí mismo visitando frecuentemente aquel lugar, ante los recientes problemas para entrar en su Palacio Mental. Sin embargo, esa fría, silenciosa y oscura habitación, improvista mobiliario, anulaba todos sus sentidos, aislándole del exterior… De la realidad… Convirtiéndose, así, en su aula de meditación… En su escondite, puesto que nadie sabía que estaba ahí; la señora Hudson no visitaba ese lugar, John no era problema, Mycroft no tenía cámaras ahí-y parecía respetar ese espacio sagrado para su hermano pequeño, ya que todavía no había hecho el amago de ponerlas-, y los demás desconocían la estancia o jamás se les ocurriría entrar.

**Dzzzzz dzzzzz dzzzzz dzzzzz…**

El móvil vibraba en su bolsillo. Molesto por ver su preciado sueño –hacía unos meses que sufría de insomnio- interrumpido por el móvil. Bufó rebuscando en sus pantalones el endiablado aparato. _Juro que como sea- John…_

**Dzzzzz dzzzzz dzzzzz dzzzzz…**

La pantalla mostraba una llamada entrante del teléfono de John. Los ojos del detective se iluminaron y sonrió ilusionado.

**Dzzzzz dzz-**

** -**¿John?

-¡Maldita sea, Sherlock! ¡Podías haber cogido antes! ¡Estaba a punto de colgar! – clamó el médico molesto.

-Yo también me alegro de oírte.- dijo con tono irritado, pero sonriendo, mientras se mordía el labio.

-Sí… esto… ¿Qué tal va todo? ¿Estás en algún caso?

-Sí, todo bien-_¿Por qué esto es tan incómodo? ¿Desde cuándo sonamos tan fríos? ¿Tan… distantes?_- Y no. No hay casos. Pero eso ya lo sabías.

-¿Por qué debería saberlo?- replicó molesto.

-Tu… novia…- Sherlock sintió un nudo en la garganta- trabaja para el detective que me da cas-

-Sally y yo no hablamos de ti- le cortó John sonando… _¿irritado?_-El mundo no gira alrededor de ti.

-No insinuaba eso… - Sherlock sintió dificultoso respirar. _¿Por qué está pasando eso? ¿Desde cuándo su relación se había vuelto tan hostil?_- Mira, dejálo…

-Sí, esto… te llamaba para preguntarte si te parecería bien que cenáramos en Baker en noche vieja y pasáramos juntos año nuevo.- el moreno sonrió y sintió una agradable calidez extenderse por su pecho, naciendo de aquel órgano que estúpidamente relacionaba con los sentimientos. John prefería celebrar año nuevo con él por encima de Donovan.

-¡Sí! Esto… me parece bien.- se apresuró a decir.

-Vale… de acuerdo… Iremos sobre las nueve; Sally acaba su turno a las ocho. Nos vemos.

La llamada se cortó, dejando a un desolado Sherlock aferrándose al móvil contra su oreja, como si fuera la única conexión que le tuviera con la realidad, asegurándose que eso no era una pesadilla… _Una interminable y asfixiante pesadilla… _

Dejó vagar su aturdida mirada por la estancia. _¿Cuándo pasamos de ser John-y-Sherlock a ser John-y-Sally... y ocasionalmente, Sherlock? ¿Tanto le había molestado a John que espantara a sus 'amigas'? Ellas no lo merecían… Tampoco Sally, pero temo que si hago algo al respecto, me arrepentiré de una forma horrible… ¿Se iría John de Baker? ¿Me dejaría solo definitivamente? ¿Sería capaz de abandonarme? ¿Sería capaz yo de vivir sin él?_ Sherlock sintió un nudo en el estómago…_ Lo hacía antes de conocerlo… Pero ya no soy el mismo… _

_Él me ha cambiado… _

Sonrió de lado con melancolía al recordar como él le hacía reír, comer, dormir… como le guiaba por la penumbra… Ahora la oscuridad se cernía sobre él… _Me ha hecho un ser totalmente dependiente a él… A sus horribles jerséis… A su dulzón olor a mermelada de fresa por las mañanas… Al sonido de su voz… Al timbre de su risa… Si desapareciera de mi vida… yo… Sería como devolver a un invidente su capacidad de ver y después de que se hubiera acostumbrado, se la arrebataran junto con todos sus demás sentidos… John es un tesoro que debo guardar y no dejar que nadie indigno se lo lleve… ¿Tanto le cuesta ver que echar por tierra sus relaciones y evitar que comience otras es mi forma de mantenerlo junto a mí? ¿Que esa es mi forma de decir 'Te quiero, y me duele verte con otra persona que podría alejarte de mí'? ¿Que cada vez que me echas en cara que yo soy el factor que causa tu estrés? ¿Tu frustración? ¿Tu… infelicidad? _

Sus ojos se agrandaron. _¿Es eso? ¿Te hago… infeliz? Siempre di por hecho que al ser tú la fuente de mi dicha… yo también sería el de la tuya… Idiota de mí… _Sonrió con tristeza. _Todo el mundo ha huido siempre de mí… ¿Por qué ibas a ser tú la excepción? Fui iluso al creerlo así… ¿Cómo iba a ser un experimentado médico exmilitar cariñoso, dulce, afectuoso, heterosexual, con un plan de futuro que incluía una bonita y dulce mujer, hijos – probablemente dos, chico y chica- perro…, pudiera ser feliz con alguien como yo, un sociópata, que raya la psicopatía, retardado emocional, alguien que no duerme, no come, que pasa más tiempo en su mente que en el mundo real…? Yo no podría darle hijos… tampoco sería un buen ejemplo… tampoco sería capaz de cubrir sus necesidades de afecto…_

Sherlock observó la estancia distraídamente. _Si estás ahí con ella y no conmigo… Es porque ella te hace feliz… _Apretó sus labios. _Si ya nunca vienes por aquí porque estando con ella… yo ya no te hago falta… _Sherlock sintió sus manos temblar. _Si eso te hace feliz… Si ese es tu sueño… _Se levantó con debilidad y caminó hacia la puerta, despacio, como si tuviera desplomarse en cualquier momento. Abrió la puerta… _Pues que así sea… _salió con pasos pesados… _Sé feliz por los dos. _La puerta se volvió a cerrar, dejando en penumbra las mohosas paredes que habían sido las únicas confidentes de la agonía de un corazón devastado.


End file.
